A Demon's Freedom
by TheBrokenDemon
Summary: Kept locked inside the clan compound because he contains Kyuubi's soul, Namikaze Naruto dreams of being free and being the strongest Shinobi to ever walk the land. Watch has he escapes with a certain demon's help and take the Shinobi world by Storm. AU
1. Prologue The fated meeting

A Demon's Freedom  
Prologue- The fated meeting

"Tou-San! Kaa-San! Look I did it!" a young 8 year old girl exclaimed joyfully as she gazed back a few meters to her left, where she stood a few seconds ago. This girl was Namikaze Natsuki, the only daughter of Konohagakure's fourth Hokage and his wife. She had long red hair that was held sideways in the front by a hairclip and that reached the middle of her back. She had big amethyst eyes that shone gleefully. All in all, she was a carbon copy of her mother at her age.

" Congratulations dear, I must admit that knowing the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**at your age is very impressive" a blond haired man told her a he ruffled the girl's hair, feeling quite proud of her. This man was Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Presently, he wore his usual attire of blue Shinobi pants and a light blue long-sleeved shirt (minus his white trench coat). He smiled at his daughter, a smile which made many women swoon, not that they would get very far thanks to Minato's wife.

Said wife, Uzumaki Kushina, stood beside him as she also congratulated their daughter. She was a beautiful woman that had long silky red hair that reached the small of her back and loving gray eyes. She had a perfect body with D-cup sized breasts and curves in all the right places.

Yes, the Namikaze family was loved and worshipped by the population of Konoha and was even said to be the 'perfect' family.

However, those that believed this missed an important factor in the equation of this so called 'perfect family'.

In a small, dark room in the back of the Namikaze compound, a small figure was sending death glares at the door a few feet away from him. This boy, whose spiky blond hair and azure eyes were hidden by the darkness was none other than Namikaze Naruto, the 'phantom' son of the fourth Hokage.

'Phantom' son referred to the fact that his existence was but a myth to the population of Konoha. This situation came to be because Naruto was the container of the Soul of none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko.

When the Kyuubi suddenly attacked the village 8 years ago, the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sacrificed his life to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi's soul and Chakra into his successor's newborn twins.

Natsuki had inherited the Kyuubi's Chakra and was acclaimed as a hero throughout the village and was loved unconditionally by her parents. She was also trained at a very early age because she needed to control all the power gifted to her at birth.

Naruto, however, was a whole different story. He had been used to imprison the Kyuubi's soul, which meant he was the direct representation to the villagers' grief and pain. Merely 3 hours after the sealing, the villagers had already called for his death. The fourth, not wanting anything to disturb his family, faked his son's death and framed a random Chunin that just happened to pass by. This trick worked only partly because even though he was declared dead, some people claimed to have seen him, hence the 'phantom'.

During the past eight years of his life, Naruto was kept inside the compound every single day. At the beginning, his parent's only wanted to keep this situation temporary and make him a new identity as a cousin or something. But, as time went by, they found more use of getting him to stay inside the compound and act as a servant, chore boy etc. they found it less trouble this way. The Namikaze head and his wife even somehow managed to fail to notice his existence when they didn't need him.

Left to himself as soon as he could properly function (About 3 years old), he had to fend for himself. Getting food was fairly easy since the compound had a nearly infinite food source, which meant that the boy was healthy. Getting clothes was impossible for him because the compound was locked from both the inside and the outside. If it was an extra measure if a thief entered or if it was for keeping him imprisoned, that he didn't know.

So, stuck inside the house, he had to 'borrow' some clothes from his father and fix them so they could fit. He was currently wearing Shinobi pants that were cut at the knees and that was kept around his waist by a long beige rope. His upper body was covered by a white t-shirt a few sizes too big.

In his early years, Naruto did not mind the treatment and actually enjoyed doing everything he could to help his family and make his beloved sister happy. But, as time went by and the thankful looks and appreciation for his efforts became scarce (Read: Inexistent), he started to hate it.

He hated that his parents were neglecting him in favor of his sister. He hated that his sister made it even worse by continuously blaming things on him and belittling him. He hated that he was imprisoned by his own flesh and blood for no reason whatsoever. In fact, all his hatred was centered on his 'family'.

His sole desire in this lonely place was to escape, to roam free throughout the elemental nations and to become the greatest, strongest Shinobi that the world had ever seen.

Without his parents knowing, the young boy had already started his plan. Every time his family left the compound to go train, work, eat out etc. he would sneak in his father's surprisingly unprotected personal library (he supposed it was because his father got somewhat overconfident in his **Fuuinjutsu **skills) and learn the few things he could practice in his small bedroom. He practiced there partly because he didn't want to get caught and partly because there was an infuriating seal on all his father's scrolls that made it so that they couldn't be read outside his study.

Despite that troublesome setback, he was somewhat proud of his accomplishments; even if he didn't have anybody his age to measure up to (he wasn't able to watch his sister training).

The skills he mastered over the years included the Tree climbing exercise, or in his case, wall climbing; the **Henge no Jutsu**, the **Kawarimi** and the **Shadow clone Jutsu**. The last technique was the one he was the most proud of because he read that a normal Jounin could only make about 2 or 3 Clones while he could make 5.

He knew that he was far from having the skills needed to be able to escape the compound and the village. No, his intelligent mind that developed after long hours of reading everything he could on the Shinobi world told him that he needed to be stronger. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that for some reason, his father wouldn't allow him to get away so easily.

To him, the getting stronger part was practically covered thanks to his quick discovery of the shadow clones' ability to transfer accumulated knowledge to the original, so all he had to do personally was to practice the techniques and practice his chakra control.

The thing that would cause a major problem to his plan was that he had no way of removing the seal keeping him locked inside. He was missing one single component and it was slowly but surely getting on his nerves. He hated it, but it was getting pretty clear that he would be staying in this position for a long, long time. He could only curse and hope for a miracle to happen.

And as he continued glaring at the door of his small, dark bedroom, a certain powerless entity inside his head grinned and pulled the boy unconscious and towards the deepest part of his mind.

**XxxxBreakxxxX**

Naruto opened his dull azure eyes to the ceiling of a dim-lighted sewer. He brought a hand to his head and groaned as he got to his feet.

"Huhhh... Where am I?" he asked himself as he gazed around him confused. Just a moment ago he sat in his room thinking of ways to make his infuriating sister suffer without anyone knowing, and here he was, in a strange, smelly sewer.

**"Kit, come over here, it is time we finally meet face to face..."**a deep voice filled with malice startled him out of his thoughts. He sharply turned his head, but no one stood in proximity. He glanced back at the dark tunnels ahead, seeing it fork into various branches.

**"Go forward Kit, follow the pipe that glows orange."**the voice answered his unspoken question.

Still skeptical and not trusting the voice at all, he decided to humor it, probably because he had no idea where to go.

The glowing pipe led him in what seemed to be an endless maze before arriving in a very large room. The most obvious feature of this room was the giant cage like door that stood in the center. The other side was engulfed by darkness.

Naruto walked forward and stopped a few meters from the giant doors and noticed something he had previously missed, the doors were kept locked by a single sheet of paper that had **'FUUIN' **written on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked rather bluntly with a voice that betrayed none of his growing fear. This place was rather creepy and very silent.

Seconds later, a giant pair of blood red eyes snapped open, which caused him to take a step back.

**"So this is my jailor"** the now revealed Kyuubi said as malicious grin formed in the darkness. **"Rather disappointing..."**

"B-but K-kyuubi, how are you here!You're supposed to be sealed in my fucking sister!"the blond child asked/yelled in confusion and disbelief.

The fox's grin seemed to get larger. **"Oh you didn't know... well surprise!"**

Before Naruto could form any kind of reply, the fox elaborated. **"As to how I am here, you will have to thank that damnable old man for that. On that night 8 years ago, he somehow managed to separate me from my Chakra, and seal me and it into twin babies, you and your 'fucking' sister.  
**  
Naruto promptly fell on his butt, stunned. Not even ten seconds passed before his mind rebooted and gained a tick mark on his forehead as well as an angry expression. He was willing to bet anything that he was the only person in the entire village that was not aware of this very important fact.

'Fucking father, treating me like some servant and not telling me things that concern me... I'll make him suffer, Kukuku...' Naruto thought darkly as he stood back up, his hair shadowing his eyes.

He trained his dull eyes at the fox and asked: "Now, since we are done with the introductions, will you tell me why the hell you brought me in a fucking sewer?"

**"HAHAHAHA! You certainly are right to the point are you kit... Fine I'll tell you, I have a deal to offer".  
**  
Now that peeked the blonde's interest. "What kind of deal are talking about, fox?"

The Kyuubi continued to smirk maliciously as he answered, **"I can help you with your little escaping problem, I have a way to destroy the locking seal".**

Naruto merely lifted an eyebrow at that. "But what can you do? Right now you're just a Chakra-less, overgrown fur-ball. I don't see how your sorry ass could help me" he said partially interested and partially mocking.

***Roar***The Kyuubi lashed out through the bars with its right paw which caused Naruto to jump back with his mouth and eyes wide open. 'Holy shit that was close' he thought in alarm.

Kyuubi glared at the definitely smaller being and snarled **" Shut up you puny human! I am the mighty Kyuubi! The strongest of the Bijuu! Even without Chakra I could destroy mountains with a flick of my tail and cause tsunamis that will ravage th-"  
**  
"All right I get it, I'm supposed to hail you day and night and cower in your presence" the blond interrupted Kyuubi's rant sarcastically, clearly having heard enough. "But could you get to the point, how exactly can you help me destroy that fucking seal?"

The fox's glare faltered briefly to look away. Naruto could have sworn that he saw the beast blush under its fur, but that's not possible right?

**"Back when I was being sealed into you by the Shiki Fuuin, I managed to lock away a minimal amount of Chakra. Don't ask me how I managed  
It because I have no idea, usually nothing bypasses the Shinigami."**

The embarrassment long gone, the beast adopted a smug smile. **"My Chakra has corrosive properties when mixed with a human's Chakra, so the small amount I have left will be more than enough to destroy a simple locking seal".  
**  
Naruto, who had a growing smirk during the fox's explanation, awarded it with one of the few compliments that he had ever given. "Ingenious! This is exactly what I needed to escape this hellhole! You truly are cunning... But tell me, where exactly did you seal the remnants of your power?"

The Kyuubi looked amused; this child could barely contain his excitement**. "The Glowing orange pipe that led you here, it's actually one of your chakra pathways that I sealed my Chakra in. Since you were a baby and hadn't developed your pathways yet, using one of them and separating it from the rest seemed like the best hiding spot".**

Naruto calmed down a little; he knew it was time to ask."What do you want in return? I know someone like you wouldn't help me for free".

**"The best."** The fox said while looking intently at the boy. **"You will become the best and show the world that even without its chakra, THAT THE KYUUBI IS STILL THE STRONGEST AND WILL REMAIN THE STRONGEST FOREVER!"**

The blonde boy hummed in understanding while he smirked. His eyes sparked with unbreakable will and determination. "I promise, I will become the strongest Shinobi to ever walk the land, and this Naruto never breaks a promise!" he declared boldly as he pointed at his chest with his thumb.

His only answer was another smirk, though this one seemed somewhat grateful. The two remained silent a few minutes, content to just stare at the other, until Naruto realized a not-so pleasant thing and broke the silence.

"Wait a second, if the pipes are my chakra pathways, then that means that we're inside me." Naruto deadpanned, disgusted.

The beast snickered darkly. **"Took you long enough..."** Not giving a chance for the boy to lament about his 'dirty' mind, he quickly added. **"Before I forget, it might be a good idea for you to have a trump card to get out of the village. The gates are guarded and ANBU patrol the perimeters frequently if I remember correctly".  
**  
'A trump card...' Naruto thought," what should I use? Father's signature moves require too much space to practice and are hidden somewhere in his office, I can't obtain a weapon in my position, I don't have chakra paper to see what my affinity is..." His right eye was now twitching madly, clearly irritated by the lack of options.

A few seconds later, he was broken out of his musings by the Kyuubi's deep voice. **"I have an idea, but you may not like it very much". **The fox had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, something that made Naruto definitely uneasy.

" And what would that be?" he inquired carefully.

**"You need to steal back some of my chakra from your 'fucking' sister and I see only one way of doing that, by the mouth. I'm sorry kit".**The fox didn't sound sorry at all.

Naruto's face contorted into horror. Even if his sister was quite the pretty girl, to him, she was a devil in child's clothing. A big fat slimy monster in costume. He would rather kiss a dog than have his lips touch his sister's. He gulped, looking pale, "I-if this is what it takes for me to continue my dream, t-then I don't have a choice, I will k-k-kiss her".  
Suddenly, something tugged at his mind, he was waking up.

Taking deep breaths, Naruto stood strait and gave the fox a small smile. "Well I guess this is it for now Kyu-".

**"My name is Kurama".  
**  
The boy merely lifted an eyebrow. "Well Kurama, I guess this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership".

The boy then shimmered and vanished from his mindscape, leaving the giant fox to ponder on their new alliance.


	2. Chapter 1 Rising Hatred

**Greetings my fellow fanfiction readers, this is TheBrokenDemon for the first chapter of A Demon's Freedom, my first story.**

**In the reviews someone said that the beginning was cliché. Well don't worry folks, this chapter is where this story takes a different course than other 'Naruto gets neglected' stories. From this point on, I am almost certain that I will have gone in a direction no other author has gone (as far as I know). I can guarantee you guys that this story will be very original with what I have planned.**

**As for pairings: Please don't ask me to do any of them because I am not sure which one to choose, there is so many. And rest assured this story will not be NaruSaku, Naruhina or Yaoi (I hate this stuff), If there is a harem, it will be small, like 2-3 girls.**

**Now enough with the annoying author's note, let's get going with the story.**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto, obviously.**

**XxxxStory StartxxxX**

Chapter 1- Rising Hatred

It was morning in Konohagakure. The sun gave its first rays and birds chirped happily for the nice weather. There was a slight breeze that comforted the early risers and put the overall population in a good mood.

Of course, this was known by everybody but Namikaze Naruto, his dark, windowless room easily blocked these graceful features. The only thing you could differentiate from the night before would be the single ray of light coming from under his door.

But that didn't matter to him; he lived like this for as long as he could remember. In fact, at the moment he was in a happy mood, something that's very rare for the usually rageful youth.

The reason he was in such a state was obviously because of his newfound partner, Kurama, and because he now had a means to escape this hellhole his 'family' called home. Even now, in his mostly-awake state, he had to pinch himself to make sure this was real and not a Genjutsu made by his sister to make him suffer more.

He was soon reassured that this was indeed reality by the deep snoring of the fox in the back of his mind, it seemed that they could communicate without speaking, another great advantage if you asked him. The less his parents get suspicious, the better.

Yes, nothing could take away his good mood on this new day, nothing could interrupt his -"

*Bang* *Bang* "Naru! Hurry up and come make me breakfast you dirty bug! I'm starving!"

Naruto sent a death glare towards the door as he heard it unlock. He couldn't believe he had forgot the only thing that could interrupt his plotting: His daily life.

Deeming the person that was previously banging on the door to be out of earshot, he cursed and got up from his sitting position, stumbling as he did so. He went to reach for the doorknob before he noticed his present attire; he couldn't possibly appear in front of his sister in such clothes.

"Sigh... looks like I have to wear that fucking thing today too" he said distastefully as he glanced back to the orange heap of cloth on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and quickly changed, revealing the cloth to be some kind of orange jumpsuit. He absolutely hated it, but it was the only thing he had to wear that didn't look like rags, so he had to bare with it.

Finally done, he twisted the knob and opened the door. Light suddenly blinded him and he closed his eyes to avoid the pain, he didn't want a headache to start forming this early in the day. The light revealed some of his features that were previously hidden by the dark; whisker marks that tripled on each cheek and pale, almost white skin.

As he walked down the long, narrow hallway that lead to the kitchen. He couldn't help but grumble hatefully and glare at the air in front of him. Escaping would have to be done later, for now he has to steel himself for another shitty day.

XxxxBreakxxxX

The first sight that greeted Naruto as he entered the kitchen, a room he felt he was too familiar in, was his sister sitting in a chair tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She was dressed in elaborate light blue, silky pajamas that made him sweat drop. Why the hell would someone sleep in something this fancy?

This question was rhetorical as he already knew the answer. His sister was the kind of person that thought of herself as better than other people and didn't waste time reminding them of it.

She was the stereotypical spoilt princess, having their parents in the palm of her hands with her sweet lies and adorable but fake expressions. She always got what she wanted, and when she didn't, let's just say his ears were still ringing from that time.

But that wasn't what was worse about her in his opinion; the worst was that she somehow could blame everything she did in him, however farfetched it may seem.

Natsuki saw him enter the room and adopted a sweet smile, one that gave him the chills every single time. «Naru, I expect my breakfast to be flawless this morning, or there may be some unforeseen... Consequences." she said as if she was a queen addressing a peasant.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly and grit his teeth in anger; he hated this feeling of powerlessness. He walked behind the counter where the young girl was sitting and forced his voice to be even and polite. «Of course, now what would you like for breakfast?"

And so she explained to him exactly what she wanted, which was of course an elaborate and overly-complicated course of yogurt, eggs and fruit juice. He really was thankful that he had to face the other way while cooking, that way she couldn't see his angry scowl and madly twitching left eye. His sister was humming joyfully behind him, which made his irritation go up a notch.

He was halfway through cooking the eggs when he heard his sister speak. "Hey Naru, don't forget to add the onions in there, because there will never be a day that such a bland meal will pass my beautiful lips, Hohohohoho..."(Just imagine an Oujo-Sama laugh).

The blonde boy almost dropped his spatula, her lips! How in the world could be forget such a dreadful thing. His own lips would have to touch the very same ones she was speaking of. He turned a bit green and promptly forgot to add the onions, much to his future self's chagrin.

A dozen minutes later, we find the blonde boy washing the dishes while the redhead scrutinized the fruit of his efforts, which was quite good if he had to say so himself. He hoped that it was satisfactory; it was usually this very moment that decided if his day would be hell or not.

Unfortunately for him, it was over as soon as she noticed the onion-less eggs. His blood turned cold, he could sense his sister's sadistic smile, a smile she never let out in anyone's presence except him.

"Hohoho, Naru... you must be looking forward to this day of chores, since you are serving me such a shameful meal." Naruto kicked himself inwardly while groaning, he was just about to bang his head on the counter like every time this happened, but two adults saved him the headache by entering the room.

"Good morning Natsuki" Kushina said lovingly as she entered the room and sat beside her daughter, offering her a sweet smile. She was clearly unaware of what happened only moments before, as well as the presence of her other child. The latter, however wasn't new to Naruto as he couldn't remember the last time his mother talked to him, he didn't know whether she chose to ignore him or if there were other circumstances, he didn't care enough to try to find out.

Minato also greeted her without missing a beat, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately as he did so, much to the girl's hidden annoyance. The only greeting Naruto received was a passing glance, as usual. The family of three then sat side by side at the table, eating quietly. The blonde boy himself chose to eat quickly while leaning against the wall; he didn't plan to stay much longer anyway.

"Oh my, this is quite delicious. Did you cook it yourself Natsuki?" asked Kushina happily while munching on some eggs. This didn't really anger Naruto as he decided long ago that he was cooking for himself and that he gave his family the leftovers.

"Hohohoho, of course I did, what would you expect from your own child?" No, this is what pissed him off. His sister took credits for all the good things he did to further warp their parents around her finger. His mother never noticed the lie coming and promptly hugged the girl, eliciting a smile from the Namikaze Head.

Naruto tch'd quietly and pushed himself off the wall, it was time for him to take his leave. He was just about to turn the corner to the kitchen's right when he heard something he had been dreading. It seems his sister noticed his pointless attempt at escaping his impending 'punishment'.

"Hey dad" the girl started with teary eyes, "just before you came in earlier Nii-chan was being mean and calling me names, he even tried to push me while I was cooking".

Minato bought her story without hesitation, he was certain that his daughter was telling nothing but the truth, she was a good girl after all. He then fixed Naruto with a nasty stare as the boy himself looked at him in disbelief. Not disbelief at the situation of course, but at his father's stupidity. He, an eight year old child, was able to tell that the girl's tears were clearly fake while his father, the godamn Hokage, the strongest in the village couldn't. This was ridiculous!

Minato got up and slapped the blonde boy on the cheek, hard. Naruto, held his hand to his face and grimaced in pain while the young girl hid a gleeful smile. This had never happened before!

"I've had it with you! How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone! I don't want you being around her for awhile, so go back to your room and don't get out until I say so!"

The man roughly pushed his son in the hallway and turned around quickly, eager to spend the last few minutes before work with his family.

Naruto stumbled a little before walking normally. He allowed himself a victorious smirk, this wasn't a punishment, it was a blessing.

As he continued his trek he heard Kurama's deep voice echoing sarcastically in his head. **"This is one painful punishment..."  
**  
The blonde snickered in agreement.

**XxxxBreakxxxX  
**  
**Same day- Night**

Namikaze Minato was considered a prodigy by pretty much every citizen of Konoha. He was known by every Shinobi throughout the nations for his infamous **Hiraishin**that took out an army in a matter of seconds and for being a great Hokage. The only thing you could say he was bad at was being a father, not that he knew that.

Being Hokage was hard; it made you responsible for the entire population and for insuring the safety of the villagers. In times of peace, the job could actually be called fun, the only disadvantage being the shitload of paperwork. It was in times of grief, pain and war that it became increasingly nerve-racking. The Uchiha massacre was a prime example of that, Minato had been forced to take a decision that killed a whole clan, but saved a lot of people in the end. It was after times like these that the Hokage had to shoulder the weight of his decisions and bear the guilt of killing many people.

Unfortunately for him, he was in a similar situation at the moment. That was why he was sitting alone in the Hokage tower looking at various documents, the moon shining brightly in the late evening sky.

'This is bad..." he thought while looking at various reports of civilians' and Shinobis' conditions. It was indeed bad; the document reported that the overall population of the village couldn't perform as well as they should because the grief and pain given to them by the Kyuubi attack was reaching his peak.

He could guess that it was because they finally realized that their loved ones were not coming back, how it took so long to acknowledge he didn't know, but it was becoming a problem.

"And that's not all" he told himself with a sigh, glancing at another report. This one showed the various acts of violence and vandalism by both civilian and Shinobi. It seemed that they also had a lot of pent up anger that they couldn't direct on something successfully.

He didn't even need to look at the final file to know that it was about the decrease of good performance on missions by his Shinobi.

He closed his eyes tightly in concentration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't know what to do. The Uchiha massacre had only been a clan-wide problem, but this was on a much larger scale. It affected the whole village and the safety of its inhabitants. They were the strongest village! If another village was to somehow get hold of this information, they could be invaded!

He had to find a way to make this end.

"I see your working hard, Hokage-Sama." a voice broke him out of his trance-like state. He looked up with an annoyed expression, but soon felt his eyes soften at the sight of his secretary walking in with a tray of tea. He smiled softly at her.

"Thank you for staying here to prepare this, Kasumi." She blushed slightly as she set the tray down and bowed to him.

"No no, thank you for doing the best you can for the village. But please don't overwork yourself, we need our leader in top shape everyday after all." she said in an honest tone. She then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Minato sighed once again as he picked up his tea and leaned back on his chair. He took a sip and turned around towards the large window, looking at the starry sky.

"Sensei... What should I do...?" he asked his not present teacher. Ahhhh how he wished Jiraiya was with him at the moment, guiding him like he did in the past. But the Sannin had left the village right years ago after learning that the Third had died. The blonde Kage could recall the white haired man's sad look filled with pain and sadness like it was yesterday, one couldn't forget such a look on an important person's face.

The only way he knew that Jiraiya was still alive and loyal to the village was the large envelope full of information about the villages and about Orochimaru's whereabouts. However, the man himself didn't come back once.

Tsunade wasn't very much help either, as she had disappeared somewhere so well hidden that even his bet tracking teams couldn't find her. No, he couldn't rely on the 3 Sannin for this; he had to find something on his own.

He gazed at the sculpted faces on the Hokage Monument. 'What would you guys do' he thought as he looked at his predecessors' faces. 'Please tell me...'

Fate answered his call of distress in a rather... Unorthodox way.

Suddenly, three owls passed through the night sky and in front of his own giant face on the monument. Their flight stopped the moonlight from reaching his giant stone cheek in three places, forming a set of whisker-like shadows.

Minato's eyes widened, he had the perfect way to deal with this all along, right under his nose. His son would be perfect as he held the soul of the beast that attacked years ago, the thing that caused the population of Konoha such pain and grief. If he just gave his son up to the villagers, they could release their pent up anger and maybe move on.

He remembered clearly why he had decided to keep his son locked up in their compound as a servant. It was to keep him from being a Shinobi, from being too strong. He had been afraid that the Kyuubi in him would influence the boy and turn him against the village to take its revenge.

After eight years of treating his son like he was a servant, he didn't feel like they were related in any way anymore and thus, he didn't feel any remorse in allowing this inhuman plan. In fact, he was kind of relieved to be getting rid of him, he was more trouble than he was worth anyway.

He glanced at his calendar. October 10th was in three weeks, it was perfect for what he had in mind. What he didn't know was that his decision would change the fate of all the nations, but more specifically of one blonde child.

Glad to have found a solution, Minato slumped down on his desk groaned. He would be getting home soon, he needed his 8 hours of sleep to be able to lead his village properly.

**XxxxBreakxxxX**

**With Naruto- Same time**

"Yes, that could work." That could work Naruto said seriously, he and Kurama had been forming a plan all day and after many frustrations, they came up with a somewhat good plan. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best they could come up with using the resources they currently had.

**"Right, but you will need to be extra careful not to alert anybody or you can kiss freedom goodbye, we absolutely MUST NOT get captured."  
**  
The blonde allowed himself a small confident smile as he replied: "Don't worry, with the date I chose, nothing could go wrong..."

October 10th, the night where Kurama attacked, the day where the populations mood and awareness was at its lowest (Information acquired when he overheard his parents talking about it the year earlier).

This was day he would leave this place, the day where he would go out in the world and train to become the strongest.

He suddenly had a feeling of intense dread and shivered, but quickly pushed it away. It wouldn't do for him to start doubting his plan.

And with that in mind the countdown towards the fateful day started.

21 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds.

58 seconds.  
57.  
56...

**And that's it for now folks. I hope you liked this chapter of A Demon's Freedom.**

**TheBrokenDemon has now logged off.**


	3. Phase 1 Operation Start!

**Sorry for the wait, here is the newest chapter of A Demon's Freedom.**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto, obviously.**

* * *

5.  
4.  
3.  
2.  
1.

**"It's time kit."** Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's head. The blonde was currently resting in his room's comforting darkness. He had been training hard for the past three weeks and had learned three things that were essential to his plan. However, he knew that only three new skills wouldn't make him any stronger than a low Gennin, since he had yet to master them. Furthermore, he was only 9 years old, which made his speed and strength really weak compared to real Shinobi.

The plan wasn't perfect and he wasn't strong enough to survive a direct battle, but it was time. This is the day he would escape.

"Right, let's get this started." he said seriously with a bit of excitement. He reached under his old dirty mattress and pulled out a single lock-pick, the one he always used. He stood up abruptly, walked towards the door and unlocked it. He took a step outside and took a deep breath.

"Operation: Escape Phase 1, start."

XxxxBreakxxxX

Namikaze Natsuki was having a hard time sleeping. Today was her birthday and she had only received a teddy bear from her 'Friend' Yamanaka Ino. She didn't get anything from her parents; no gifts, no celebrations and no new Jutsus! This was strange, her parents usually fought for who would give her the first present.

She sighed and sat up in her bed, glaring at the wall. 'How dare they forget about me, I'll make them pay for this.'

Suddenly, she heard three knocks on her door. Who dared interrupt her precious resting time! "Enter." she said in an annoyed tone, she had every intention of sending the visitor out with a well placed kick right when they opened the door.

The knob turned slowly and Natsuki prepared to launch her attack. However, just as she was about to deliver it, she saw just who it was that came to her room at this hour.  
She was shocked; never in a million years would she have guessed that her brother would come to see her.

"Uhhh, Hi?" Naruto said awkwardly while raising his hand in greeting. "I noticed that you didn't have any super party like you always do, so I figured you'd be upset."

The girl balled her fist and asked, angered. "What did you come here for you dirty bug? To make fun of me?"

The blonde sweat dropped at her short temper, it looks like he found out another aspect of her very complicated personality. "No no, of course not. I brought you some tea." he said as he presented her the tray of steaming tea that was previously hidden by the door. "I thought it would comfort you, I hate seeing you sad."

Natsuki took a step back; this was new to her, having her brother care about her this way. She always had disliked her brother because of his lack of usefulness to her, but now she could see that he had some uses after all. 'Maybe I should order him to bring me some tea like this every evening l, Hohohohoho...' she thought with an inward smirk.

She smiled sweetly at her twin, a smile that sent shivers down the boy's spine. "Why thank you, I really appreciate it."

She allowed Naruto to come in and they both sat down on her queen sized bed. The blonde served his sister the hot beverage and stayed silent as she sipped it. She sighed happily, this tea was actually quite good and relaxing.

Naruto glanced at her and gulped, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He had to do the deed soon, much too soon for his liking.

Ignoring Kurama's amused snickers, Naruto steeled his resolve. "Ne," he said drawing the girl's attention. "I have a present for you."

Natsuki lifted an eyebrow. "Ohhh, and what makes you think that I would accept a gift from you?" she asked almost mockingly. "And why would you bother doing this for me anyway, I can see that you hate me."

The first part pissed Naruto off, but he didn't show it. He put on a charming smile, albeit a fake one, that confused the redhead.

"We're siblings right? Aren't siblings supposed to watch the other's back in times of need?"

Big purple eyes widened in the dim light, she didn't know how to respond to that. Sensing that he had just triggered the right flag, Naruto pulled her into a hug.

'Uhhh, this is making me sick' the blonde thought as he sensed his sister stiffen in his arms, he could guess that she didn't receive any of those by other people than their parents. But that little fact didn't matter to him, just a little more and she would be right where he wanted her to be.

"Now close your eyes," he said in a comforting tone, "I want your present to be a surprise." Natsuki nodded slowly, she felt really safe in his presence. She felt like she could trust him, a very unwise decision.

She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of ruffling, it wouldn't do to ruin the surprise. Naruto smirked slightly as he took out a Kunai, it was time to initiate the final part of Phase 1.

He suddenly jumped on temporarily sightless girl, pinning her arms above her head and sitting on her stomach. Her eyes snapped open, clearly confused at what was going on. It didn't take long for her to figure out once she stared into Naruto's eyes which lacked their previous concern and gentleness, this was clearly a trap.

"Wh-what do you really want, you dirty bug!" she croaked out as she glared at him. She was trying to sound as if she wasn't bothered, but the fear in her voice betrayed her. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I told you didn't I? I only want to give you a birthday present," he told her in the same fake, honest tone he used before, "And of course, I came to collect mine... After all, isn't it unfair that only you get presents on your birthday?"

Before his sister could react Naruto brought his head down and promptly smashed his lips onto hers, which brought an angry blush to the girl's face.

Naruto ignored her death glare and frantic struggling in favor of opening her mouth, a very difficult task when the second party doesn't want to. A few seconds later, he succeeded in prying it open and grabbed her tongue with his teeth so that she couldn't close it.

'Hurry up and take over Kurama! All of this is making me sick! I'm only 9 for fuck's sake!' the blonde yelled at the giant fox in his head.

The fox, who had been trying not to snicker at his partner's predicament, suddenly turned serious as well and nodded. **"Right."**

With that, the blonde allowed Kurama to take over his body by switching their soul's position, meaning that he was now behind the bars and the fox in control. It was an a skill based solely on their trust in each other, a skill only made possible by the simplicity of the Seal made by the Third. In a way, it was like a more dangerous version of Kawarimi.

Kurama quickly got to work as he used his soul as a beacon to call back some of his chakra. They both didn't want to take too much as it could possibly kill the girl, something Naruto didn't want as he judged her attitude towards him to be a result of poor parentage and education. Ridiculous it may be, but that's what he thought.

Not even two seconds later, like pigeons spotting stray McDonald's fries, 1/6 of a tail worth of Chakra came rushing into the blonde boy's body.

Pain coursed through the young body as demonic chakra clashed with a human's, but it quickly faded after Kurama sealed it alongside the rest in the separated chakra pathway.

The demon and the boy switched places once more and boy groaned at the phantom pain, he would need a few minutes to get used to that. He focused back his sight on the girl below him. She was bordering unconsciousness, clearly affected by having some demonic chakra taken away from her balanced but unstable chakra coils.

Naruto raised his Kunai above Natsuki's head and brought the blunt side down hard on her forehead. Her whole body relaxed as she was knocked out. "May we never see each other again, dear sister." he said as he stood up and exited the room.

He walked in complete silence through the many corridors of the compound until he reached the entrance. He looked at the small archway that led to the door, focusing on the small seal painted in black ink on the polished wood. It was a 'Recognition' type of locking seal, meaning that only those keyed to it could pass beyond it.

He didn't hesitate as he jumped up, flipped and attached his feet to the ceiling using chakra, being too small to reach the seal otherwise.

**"Press your palm on the seal and wait for my signal."**Kurama said through their mental link, earning a quick nod from the blond.

He put his palm right above the seal as instructed, while the fox shut down the various Tenketsus leading to said palm while Naruto winced slightly in pain as he felt each one close. The fox then manipulated a part of his leftover demonic chakra into the boy's arm and yelled, **"Now kit! Use it to overload the seal!"  
**  
The boy shut his eyes and concentration and grunted; practicing with his own chakra did nothing to help him prepare for this. The demonic chakra hurt like hell! Wanting to get rid of the pain, he instinctually pushed it out of his palm and into the seal.

Naruto stopped the Chakra flow to his feet and fell back down to the ground. He looked up just in time to see the black ink bubble violently and explode, lighting the whole room in white light.

When the obstructive light faded, the blond looked up and saw the even brown of polished wood with no sign of annoying seals. The two partners smirked at the same time as the human one said: "Phase 1... Complete."

XxxxBreakxxxX

10 minutes earlier- Front of Hokage Tower

The adult population of Konoha was confused, earlier today they were told to assemble in front of the Hokage tower, but they had no idea why. Judging from the assembled stage however, it was going to be grand.

Their beloved leader didn't make them long as he appeared in a yellow flash, a telltale sign of his most prized Jutsu, the Hiraishin. He looked down at the population seriously before giving them a warm smile. He walked to the front of the stage and declared "People of Konoha! I am here today as a messenger of good news!"

Many were further confused upon this declaration, what good news?

"I am here to tell you that I have found the weakened Kyuubi, and that I will give it to you my dear villagers, so that you can have your well deserved revenge!" It was a lie of course, he didn't find Kyuubi at all, he just kept it sealed inside his son, which was locked in his compound.

The assembled villagers and Shinobi stood frozen like statues for a few minutes, having trouble to accept that they could finally avenge their deceased loved ones.

Suddenly one random villager yelled "Hurray for Hokage-Sama!"

That seemed to trigger a chain reaction as several more people began yelling;

"The Kyuubi's still alive!"

"Let's kill it!"

"Avenge our loved ones!"

The crowd roared in approval and many shook in anticipation. Revenge, the one thing they all had wished for in the past nine years, was finally going to be granted to them on a silver platter.

Minato smirked at their positive reaction, he was sure that after that they would be back to their original state of mind and serve the village better. He raised his voice above all the others, his voice dripping charisma as he said, "Go prepare my dear villagers, for I will be releasing it inside the village's perimeter! With that you will be able to enjoy trapping it and making it feel fear! The same fear that you felt all those years ago!"

Many of the people roared in approval once again, having sadistic thoughts about making the weakened beast suffer in all ways imaginable. However, one of the less excitable and more rational Shinobi, Shikaku Nara, stepped up and gave his opinion.

"Sigh... A chase like this is way too troublesome... Why can't we just kill it now and finish this quickly... *Yawn* I want to go back to sleep".

Several Shinobi agreed with this, not because they were sleepy, but because they agreed that killing it quickly would be the most efficient method of getting rid of the demon. They all voiced their thought and soon began arguing with the excited villagers.

The Shinobi and the villagers were soon at each others' throats, barely keeping themselves from trying to silence the other side forever. Some villagers fainted from the killing intent that the Shinobi sent their way; it was too much for their untrained lazy asses. It was clear to everybody there that the impending conflict would be nothing short of a one-sided massacre.

Minato kept his trained expression of calmness in check, but inside, he was getting worried. Such a situation was unacceptable! This village needed its villagers to keep the economy standing, as well as run the shops and inns in its walls.

'Damn you Shikaku...' he thought in panic and irritation while glancing at the lazy genius at the far left of the crowd. The man was currently standing with his friends Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza who were both nodding in agreement while looking worriedly at the small skirmishes that had already started.

Minato's thoughts were going several hundred miles an hour, thinking of a way to solve this dangerous situation without any bloodshed. Fear slowly crept up in his mind and started to cloud his judgement, he couldn't make any rational decision in this state of mind.

The blond Kage cradled his head with his right hand as he started taking shorter, erratic breaths; it was getting out of hand too quickly, too suddenly.

Just as his knees were about to give under the strain and as he was just about ready to give up, Fate graced him with another 'miracle', he was clearly her favorite human after all.

A loud ringing noise resonated inside his head that made him grip a fistful of his blond locks and shake his head to try and remove the sudden jolt of pain. The pain subsided quickly and his eyes widened at what that loud ringing meant.

This screeching was only triggered when somebody destroyed or disabled the locking seal inside the compound. This meant that somebody had come out forcefully, and as Natsuki was of course keyed in the seal, there was only one person that Minato could think of, Naruto!

This banished all his fears and panic as he caught himself before he fell flat on his face, this situation was still salvageable.

"U-RU-SEI!" the Kage yelled at his villagers, effectively stopping their aggressive behavior as they all looked back at his now furious expression.

"Are you all happy now! While you were all bickering and fighting like children the Kyuubi escapes from its prison!"

Each and every person inside the crowd now had similar expressions of horror and disbelief. This couldn't happen right? Not when they were so close!

The Hokage took huge ragged breaths to calm down and once again addressed the crowd, "But that doesn't really matter does it! It's still here inside our beloved home! So, will you just stand there like a bunch of idiots, or will you find it end get revenge!".

"How un-youthful of that beast to escape! Don't worry Hokage-Sama because this Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha will track it down and finish it! If I cannot do that, then I will run around the world on my hands five times!" a strange green-clad man with huge eyebrows yelled loudly while crying manly tears.

Many people sweat dropped at the Taijutsu master's antics, but it still did the trick and brought back everybody's fighting spirit.

"Don't worry Hokage-Sama! We'll find it!".

"And we'll kill it!"

Minato smiled at his village's inhabitants, a genuine one this time as he was relieved to have avoided physical conflicts.

"Then Hurry up and catch it, don't allow it to escape!"

"Hai! Hokage-Sama!" the people said in unison. They quickly scattered toward their homes, to get the pitchforks, swords and the like.

Minato cheered inwardly and in a yellow flash, retreated to his office where he could get reports about the current hunt.

'The plan was a success...' he sighed as he slumped down in his chair, eyeing the bottom drawer intensely. He then nodded to himself and opened the wooden drawer, taking out a large bottle of Sake in the process. He poured himself some and took a sip; it was high time to celebrate.

Unfortunately for him, a certain blond haired child had no intention of getting caught.

XxxxBreakxxxX

With Naruto- Same time

Naruto stood in an alleyway somewhere on the west side of the village, his blue eyes shined eerily through his narrowed eyes as he observed the activity that, as far as he knew, was very unusual.

"Tch, I guess father knows that we're out" he whispered in irritation. His partner nodded in agreement.

**"Yes, the seal was probably designed to alert him when destroyed".**

Naruto's right eye twitched madly as he snarled angrily. "He is truly naive if he thinks that a couple of stupid villagers and wimpy Shinobi could stop us from escaping this wretched village. I will escape. Nothing will stop me".

Kurama smirked at the boy's confidence, he couldn't have hoped for a better host.

**"Of course, all obstacles will be removed. Now let Operation: Escape Phase 2, begin".  
**

* * *

**:O Cliffhanger! I know, I know. I am evil...**

**Anyway I hoped you like it and please write any suggestions you might have in the reviews section, it would be appreciated.**

**TheBrokenDemon out!**


	4. Phase 2 Part 1

**Here is the next chapter of A Demon's Freedom**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Phase 2 - ****Part**** 1**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto whispered as he made a cross with his fingers. As he wanted, five exact replicas of himself appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Alright guys you know the plan, scatter in every direction and cause as much chaos as you can to draw attention from me. You are essential to my escape, so don't get dispelled."

'Yes boss." the clones said in unison as they all nodded. They then ran off on their own, to cause a ruckus elsewhere in the village.

'That's step one,'the original Naruto thought, 'now for step 2...' He crossed his fingers once more.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The clone appeared in its signature cloud of smoke and immediately focused on its creator, ready to receive orders.

"You will find me some money and chakra papers by any means necessary. Don't bother with Jutsu scrolls, if I want to be renowned someday, it will be by my own creativeness and efforts."

The clone nodded its consent and disappeared into the night.

Naruto groaned a bit as he cracked his neck, this had taken a very large chunk of his chakra. He stretched his arms and let them fall to his side; it didn't matter anyway if everything went according to plan.

Once he felt ready he took a deep breath, calmed his raging heart and made a handseal. He was just about to initiate the process of gathering chakra, but was interrupted by his partner.

**"Remember kit, the less suspicious the better..."**

"I know! Just shut up for now, I'm trying to concentrate." the blonde responded in an annoyed tone, he clearly didn't appreciate the interruption.

Kurama was a bit offended by this and started muttering quietly**. "I, the great Kyuubi tries to help him and that brat had the nerve to..."  
**  
The blonde gained a tick mark on his forehead but otherwise ignored the ranting fox. He quickly regained his serious expression and started to gather the necessary chakra. A light blue hue soon surrounded his body has he whispered in determination.

"Here we go..."

Xxxxxx

With clone A - 5 minutes after creation

The clone didn't know how he ended up in this situation, but he was quite certain that his current predicament was anything but positive.

Indeed, the 20 something snarling and growling dogs, very large dogs, didn't look friendly at all, nor did their equally terrifying owners.

The murderous aura emanating from them was wild and suffocating for the poor clone. The clone looked behind him and noticed that he was surrounded. He turned his head back towards the front and offered them a weak, trembling smile. "Uhhh... Can't we solve this situation without violence? I don't think that eating me will be good for any of you..."

Apparently, both the dogs and their Shinobi didn't find his joke funny as their rage filled faces contorted into sneers and angry scowls. If looks could kill, then the blonde clone was sure he would already be six feet under.

One feral looking woman stepped forward, her large black dog beside her. She had brown spiky hair, red fang-like markings on her cheeks and eyes of a predator. This was Inuzuka Tsume, the clan head and matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, a clan know for fighting with their canine companions. 9 years ago their current clan head, Tsume's husband, was killed by the Kyuubi, as well as about half of their clan.

"You won't get out of here you monster! We will avenge all the people and the pups you killed!" she yelled at him ferociously while her companion barked loudly in agreement. The other members of her pack roared in agreement as they shouted profanities.

Clone A started sweating profusely, he was done for! 'Shit! Sorry boss, looks like this miserable clone of yourself won't be able to help you anymore.'

His resignation however didn't last long as an idea came to his mind. His eyes gained a mischievous glint and he smirked. Perhaps there was still something he could do after all.

The matriarch caught his smirk and saw red, this monster was mocking them!

"I've had enough of you!" she yelled, "Kuromaru, attack!"

"Gatsuga!"

The two launched themselves forward and towards the clone, spinning rapidly on themselves as they did so. The name of the technique surely came from the fact that their rotation was so fast that it could easily pierce the earth and make tunnels in it.

In a second, the two rotating tunneling fangs were upon the clone, ready to shred him to pieces. The clone hurried and made a handsign.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" he shouted as he exploded. This was the second technique which Naruto had learned in the past two weeks, to make exploding shadow clones.

Smoke covered the area as small debris fell off of some damaged buildings, it was completely silent. A second later, the matriarch came clawing out of the smoke, snarling. She had suffered little damage from the explosion as her technique's rotation protected her body. The same thing could not be said about the rest of the clan as many of them were on the ground moaning in pain or clutching their injuries.

This enraged Tsume even further as she went berserk and went to take out her anger on a poor, innocent wooden post that was nearby. It was utterly and completely annihilated in a second. (No! Post-Kun!)

The matriarch fell to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Damn you Kyuubi! Even in death you cause us pain!"

She wasn't the only one that let loose her emotions as many others begin to cry in sadness and relief, relief at finally being rid of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately they were wrong about that, but they didn't know that.

"Kaa-San..." a small voice asked the clan head, "Kaa-San... Is it gone now?"

The woman looked to her side and saw her 15 year old daughter, Inuzuka Hana. The girl was currently rubbing her sleeve over her eyes to remove the tears she had shed.

The woman offered her a genuine smile. "H-Hana... Yes, yes it's gone..."

The girl smiled back and embraced her mother, both happy that it was over.

Yes for them it was over, but not for a certain blond and the rest of this village.

Xxxxxx

With Clone B - 7 minutes after creation

'Get the attention away from boss, success.' the clone thought smugly as he ran away from an angry mob, ducking and evading the various weapons thrown at him. However, his expression soon morphed into an annoyed frown as he looked over his shoulder. 'But why! Why is there so fucking much of them!"

He had a very good reason to be annoyed as the mob chasing him, which strangely seemed to be composed entirely of civilians and no Shinobi, was very large. There was at least one if not two hundred angry villagers carrying pitchforks, swords which he doubted they knew how to use and even spears.

He found it hilarious that they carried such weapons as they weren't fast enough to get close enough to strike. He also took great joy in reminding them of this little fact and mocking them at each chance he got, which enraged them even further.

The clone ducked under a Kunai and turned right at the corner. He kept the same speed and didn't try to lose them as it was his job to lead them away. The civilians didn't realize this has they continued to charge after him, glaring at his back.

One man threw a bunch of shuriken that sailed high in the air and went straight for the blonde. The clone was surprised, perhaps not all civilians were skill-less trash after all. He guessed that the man had been training with weapons to defend himself, a wise choice considering that this was the most powerful ninja village in the world.

"Heh... Looks like there's only one of you who can throw..." the blond told them as he looked over his shoulder, a mocking smirk adorning his face. "But I shouldn't be surprised; you dumbasses are just a bunch of stupid civilians."

This of course pissed all of them off so they doubled their efforts to catch up to him, so that they could make him suffer. The blond, who was still looking over his shoulder as he ran, snickered at seeing their red, angry visages.

"You should stop trying already, I told you it's impossible for a bunch of weaklings like you to ever catch up to-"

"We've got you now demon!" a loud screeching voice came from about a 100 meters in front of him. The blonde winced as his eardrums rang and whipped his head back around. Much to his displeasure, there was another huge mob oozing out of a side street. The most noticeable person was obviously Haruno Sakuya with her obnoxiously pink hair and heavy makeup. She was currently at the head of the mob and wielding some kind of metal staff.

If he had the time to do so, the clone would have sweatdropped and laughed at her without shame. In his opinion, she looked more like a clown than anything.

Ignorant of the clone's thoughts, the pink haired banshee smirked sadistically, thinking that they finally had trapped the little fucker. Another woman from behind him was more than eager of reminding him of it.

"Your trapped you demon! You can't escape!"

The clone, who was now only about 10 meters from being impaled by the front mobs' weapons merely laughed out loud in mirth. These people were hilarious!

"I don't know who you think you are you fucking banshee..." he jumped slightly, moved his head to the right to avoid said banshee's raised weapon and lifted his right foot, which impacted with the woman's enraged face."But know that it's impossible for fools like you to ever catch me!"

He used the woman's face as a spring board and flipped himself high above the mob and onto a rooftop. With a chuckle, he turned to face them as they came to a stop. He smirked at them.

"Come down here you demon so that we can kill you!"

"Yeah! Come down here you bastard!"

"Coward!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and chuckled once again in amusement, were they so stupid that they really believed he would come back down?

He reached into his pouch on his right hip (stolen from his father of course) and took out a few purple smoke bombs. He grinned as he raised his hand high in the air, displaying the purple spheres to all people there.

"Rejoice my friends! Because today is the day you'll remember as the day you almost caught the great Naruto!"

And with that clone B threw the smoke pellets at his feet, creating a large cloud of purple smoke. Hidden from view, he dashed in a random direction, hoping that the next people he saw would be as amusing as these ones.

Once the smoke cleared, the villagers were outraged to see that the so called demon vanished, but none more so than one Haruno Sakuya, who still had a very noticeable foot imprint right smack down the middle of her face.

"He went in that direction!" she screeched while pointing at the complete opposite direction than where the blonde clone was heading. The civilians roared and stomped off, shouting profanities along the way.

Xxxxxx

With Clone C - 10 minutes after creation

Clone C cursed inwardly as he gazed at the man in front of him. The man was the weirdest thing he had ever seen in his entire short life. He had a bowl-shaped haircut, a manly visage and was wearing a green spandex suit and orange leg warmers. However, his most prominent features were definitely his humongous eyebrows. Naruto could've sworn that he saw them move and that seriously creeped him out.

The two were currently staring at each other with Naruto having his back against a wall and the strange man smiling with his hands on his hips. A minute ago the man had appeared in front of him screaming about unyouthful beasts, which had freaked out the blond enough to make him scream like a little girl.

The man suddenly raised his left hand in front of him with the fingers pointing up and the palm facing him. He placed his other hand behind his back with the palm facing up and bent his back forward a little. This was the Goken taijustu stance, a taijutsu that aimed to break bones and deal massive damage.

"Take your stance Kyuubi, for I Maito Gai will be your opponent!"

The clone sweatdropped. 'Fuck... why do I have the feeling that this guy is the worst opponent I could have?'

The clone readied himself and lifted his fists in a boxing stance. "All right I'll fight you."

The man nodded and disappeared from view. The clone didn't even have time to wonder where he was as the man kicked the wall right beside his face.

"Dynamic entry!" Gai shouted as the blonde looked like he was about to be hit by a car (Rin's face from Ao no Exorcist opening 1). The clone turned his head robotically towards the foot a mere inch from his face and promptly let himself slide down the wall and land roughly on his behind. Gai took his feet off of the wall and got back into his stance.

'Fuck!' the clone thought, 'he may be weird as hell but he's super strong!'

The poor sap didn't even know that this wasn't even a fraction of the green-clad man's true strength.

The clone got back up, resigned to his fate. He knew he wouldn't last long at all but the longer the man was away from the original the better.

Xxxxxx

With clone D- 10 minutes after creation

Naruto had always hated birds. He was incredibly jealous that they could roam free in the world, not bound by anything, while he was caged to the ground like some circus animal.

Naturally, that hate transferred to all his clones, including clone D.

That was why said clone was pissed off when he heard the loud sound of chirping birds behind him.

He glanced back, ready to yell at them and scare them off, but soon noticed that the source of the noise was not birds. No, it was a man with gravity defying silver hair, a cloth mask that covered his neck and the lower half of his face and the standard Konoha Jounin garb. His left hand held his right wrist up as blue lightning crackled in his right hand. This man was Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja (it didn't feel right saying Shinobi).

The clone didn't even have time to reacts as Kakashi ran forward and tried to ram his lightning covered hand in the blonde's chest. Let's just say that the clone had no chance at all.

"This for Sensei you demon! Chidori!" he exclaimed as he pierced the clone's chest, making him poof out of existence. The last thing the clone saw was a red eye with three tomoes that circled the pupil angrily.

Kakashi stopped his technique and cursed. "Shit, it was a diversion!". He looked around him and tried to pinpoint Naruto's chakra signature, but failed as the boy was nowhere near his location.

The Jounin cursed once again, looks like he would have to use 'that'.

He took out a small scroll from his pouch and smeared his blood across it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, a single small pug appeared before him. This was Pakkun, the smallest of Kakashi's ninken. However, despite his small size, he was the one summoned the most by Kakashi as he was the best at tracking.

"Sup." Pakkun said as he raised his paw in greeting. Ah yes, this dog could talk too.

Kakashi didn't bother to return the greeting as he asked the dog to track down the, in his own words, Kyuubi brat.

The small pug merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Kakashi, you know that I can't track someone without their smell."

"I know that, and I know the perfect place to find it." Kakashi replied as he gazed in the direction of a very familiar place. A very very familiar place.

Xxxxxxxx

With Naruto - Same time as clone 4 dispelled

Ryuuzuki Hatsu was an unimpressive man. He was 5 foot 10', was fairly built and had a common combination of short brown hair and brown eyes.

He was common, normal and that was exactly what he wanted. Why you might ask, why exactly would someone want to remain just another face in the crowd, just another unimportant person?

Well that was because Ryuuzuki Hatsu didn't really exist, he was in fact a fake persona created by Naruto to escape the village unnoticed.

Hatsu's pissed off expression didn't do his appearance justice as many civilians stopped to give him odd looks. He didn't know if it was because of his expression or because they wondered why he wasn't chasing the demon, or in another word, him.

He wasn't really pissed off at that however, his anger was directed to two very different and more important things. One, three of his diversions were currently dead, meaning that his escape would be harder and even compromised depending on the level of security at the village gate. He just didn't have enough chakra left for any more clones, no; he was saving it for 'that' technique. Two, he was completely and utterly lost, much to his and Kurama's dismay.

'Fuck...' the brunette/blonde thought as he tried to remember anything from conversations he had overheard or any books he had read, but nothing came to mind. He was hardly at fault for this, since he had stayed imprisoned in his family's compound for all his life, never seeing a glimpse of the outside world. So, the blame went to his inexperience with large crowds, which made him feel paranoid, and his father... Mostly the latter of you asked him.

Looking around, the Henged Naruto saw that he was right next to the entrance of a clan compound. Thankfully, it wasn't the one he just came from as god knows the boy would have cursed the heavens for such misfortune. Instead of the Namikaze's Kanji symbol, this clan's symbol, which was painted above the large green doors, was a circle with wave like patterns in it. Naruto remembered seeing this symbol in one of the Shinobi profiles he had peaked at in his father's library. It was the symbol of the Nara clan, a clan full of lazy geniuses that could potentially discover his true identity in a heartbeat.

The transformed Naruto started sweating bullets as he quickly backed away from the entrance and hurried down the street. Once at the intersection, he sighed in relief as he leaned on a white fence.

**"Kit, you need to get out of there. It's about time they started falling back to the main gate so that they can insure you are trapped inside."**Kurama said. Naruto nodded seriously.

'And that's not all,' the boy thought as he looked around, spotting many Shinobi jumping on the rooftops and some running full speed in the streets. He strongly suspected that the ANBU which weren't on a mission were also after him, hiding in the shadows.

He needed to know which way the gate was right now. He couldn't simply jump on a roof to have a better view since that would completely destroy his fake persona.  
He supposed that finding a ladder could help him, but he really didn't have the time for that.

"Hey hang on! I'll get you to the hospital so just calm down!" one young Shinobi said to another. If Naruto's guess was right, these two were both Gennin, and terrible ones at that if the 4 shuriken embedded in one's behind was any indication.

As they passed by, Naruto had a small flashback:

_"How did he even survive?" Kushina asked Minato as he told her about one of his Jounins coming back from a mission with one of his arms and one eye missing. It had been a miracle, he said. The man was on a mission in the land of swamps and he managed to come back to the village without dying._

_"I don't know dear, I still find it unbelievable. I mean, after he collapsed at the village's gates we were all certain he wouldn't make it judging by the trail of blood that preceded him. We were lucky that the hospital is on the same road because I don't think the guy would have survived jumping on rooftops."_

That was it! The hospital was on the same fucking road as the damned gate! Now he just had to follow these guys and ditch them once he was on the right path.

"Hey you guys! Let me help you out, I'm sure we'll get there quicker if we're two!" the transformed Naruto called out in fake concern. He was getting good at acting if he did say so himself. After all, he did manage to fool his damnable sister.

**"Your sister is just a little spoiled brat, you shouldn't be taking any pride in fooling someone like her..."**Kurama chuckled darkly as Naruto ran to the two awaiting Gennin. This pissed off Naruto a lot, but he still managed to keep his calm and kind expression (fake of course). There would be plenty of time to yell at stupid giant furballs when he was out of Konoha.

"Ahh thank you, your help would be appreciated." the one carrying the injured one smiled kindly at him, which caught him off guard as sincere smiles and kindness were alien to him. He didn't show it however as he slung the skeptical looking injured guy's arm over his shoulder and started walking through what seemed like a maze. Naruto thanked whatever deity that was watching over him that he had stumbled upon these guys, he certainly wouldn't have been able to find his way to the front gate of he didn't.

Once they arrived in front of the large hospital, the two thanked him and hurried inside where a nurse immediately took them to a separate room.

Happy to be free of the two idiots (he thought they talked way too much), the still disguised Naruto walked back to the road and glanced to the large gate the loomed in the distance.  
Seeing that many people were running everywhere like headless chickens, no doubt looking for him, Naruto took the initiative and started running as well. However, he knew exactly where he was going, unlike the villagers.

Naruto ran past several stores and restaurants at a moderate speed. He zig-zagged through the crowds, mindful of not touching any of the people there; he really didn't want them to notice him and decide to strike a conversation.

As he passed in front of a large grocery store, something red caught his eye. He shifted his attention to the entrance of said store and his eyes widened a bit at what he saw. It was his mother, no doubt just having finished her shift at the hospital, coming out with a huge bag of groceries that she carried like a bag pack. She stepped out and onto the street, making her way to the middle. She was getting close to him now; he had better pass by quickly and pay her no mind, lest she recognized him.

The moment that they passed by each other, they locked eyes. Time seemed to stop, her stare was really unnerving, it was as if she looked right through him, uncovering all his lies and plans. He gulped, a bead of sweat dripping from his eyebrow.

Finally, right when Naruto was starting to feel uneasy, the red-haired woman broke eye contact and continued her way to god bows where, probably the compound to make a late night snack for her beloved husband.

Naruto didn't dare looking back as he accelerated his pace. He shuddered and made a face, this certainly had been an unpleasant experience.

'No.' he chastised himself and shook his head, 'I don't have time to get distracted.'

**"That's right."** Kurama told him through their link. **"You don't have the time to wander around. You have stayed here way too long already. You better get to the escaping part now because of you miss this chance it will be all over. There will be no second chances."**

The fox's voice had an edge in it telling him that he really really had to hurry and Naruto knew that trusting Kurama was the best thing to do in this situation. Besides, the fox was right, being lost had cost him a lot of time and staying here any longer wouldn't do him any good.

The transformed blond looked up at the gate that was growing larger by the second and frowned. It certainly wouldn't be easy, but he was ready to die trying. No, he wouldn't try. He would succeed.

Yes, he would succeed. Definitely.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. I love reviews! **

**Anyway please keave any suggestions you might have in there and I will take them into consideration.**

**And with that said...**

**TheBrokenDemon out!**


End file.
